


Mutual Predilection

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter results in an arrangement of mutual convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Predilection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Fingers as pale and narrow as Percy's own seized the magazine a moment before he could.

"Excuse me."

They both spoke at the same time, and to his surprise Percy realized that he recognized the voice, although as both manners and a certain reticence – if not shame – dictated, he had not looked at the other man until this moment. Draco Malfoy.

Now he looked, and it was indeed Draco, his expression of blend of horror and embarrassment. It was clear that he was even less happy about being recognized than Percy was. Perhaps they could come to a civilized agreement...

"I thought the previous issue had some excellent photographs, didn't you?" Percy strove to keep his voice casual, remembering his favorite of those very photographs. Muggle magazines' pictures didn't move, of course, but even so the expressions on the two models' faces as one man licked at the arsehole of the other had kept Percy hot and bothered for ages.

If it were possible, Draco turned even redder, mumbling, "Yeah."

No mistake, then. He was just as much a shirt lifter as Percy himself. Percy decided to seize the moment. He touched Draco's sleeve and asked, "Shall we go for a coffee and talk about this?"

Draco's eyes slid to meet Percy's for just an instant before he looked away, but he nodded, putting the magazine back on the rack before he followed Percy out.

"I assume you're no more keen on having your family aware of your... predilections... than I am," Percy began when they were sitting, each with a coffee in front of him.

Draco's smile was bitter. "Hardly."

He was really quite attractive, although in general Percy wasn't all that keen on blonds. Draco's unbuttoned collar showed a vee of pale skin, and Percy wondered if it would be as soft to touch as it looked. He decided to be direct. "I thought that perhaps we could come to a mutually satisfying arrangement, if you're interested. It can be very difficult to be discreet in the," he paused and looked around, but no one was sitting close enough to overhear. He lowered his voice further anyway and continued, "in the wizarding world, and I'm always worried about making some egregious mistake among Muggles. We could give each other a try, see if it seems agreeable to both of us?"

He squared his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee as Draco eyed him speculatively.

"All right," said Draco after a long pause, and gave a slightly twisted grin. "You're the best offer I've had in more than a month, and I'm tired of wanking. Worth a try."

Well, that was honest enough. Percy himself had gone rather longer. With the matter settled, they finished their coffees quickly.

"Where shall we..." Draco started to say.

"Floo through to my flat in an hour," Percy said. He wanted to make sure it was tidy and perhaps take a quick shower. Definitely he needed to clean his teeth beforehand.

Draco gave a sharp nod. "One hour."

His teeth cleaned, hair damp and curling a bit at the temples from his hasty shower, Percy waited to see if Draco really would come as promised. He half-expected to be stood up, but two minutes after the appointed time there was a thump in the fireplace and Draco stepped out of it.

He had washed up, too, and changed his clothes. Percy could smell a whiff of sandalwood and spice, a fragrance that jolted his awareness and made his mouth water.

"Would you like a drink?" This wasn't a date, not really, but Percy couldn't fancy simply dragging Draco off to his bedroom to shag without showing some sort of hospitality first. "Whisky?"

"That's fine." Draco's eyes were flickering around the room, evaluating it. He nodded very slightly to himself and sat on the sofa as Percy went to fetch their drinks.

They touched glasses and Percy took a gulp of his whiskey, a little too enthusiastic of one, for his eyes watered and he nearly went into a coughing fit. Draco sipped steadily at his without speaking, merely watching Percy. When he had nearly finished he put the glass down and moved toward Percy, taking his drink away. Percy blinked up slowly as Draco settled himself on Percy's lap, facing him.

Draco's lips were as red as strawberries and sweet with liquor as he kissed Percy, tongue darting agilely into his mouth. Percy slid his hands down Draco's back, feeling his warmth, then cupped Draco's arsecheeks and settled him nearer. He could feel the bulge of Draco's erection against his stomach, and his own prick was hard, trapped in his pants.

Percy touched Draco's cock, thick and hard and warm even through the fine wool of his trousers, and Draco made a strangled sound, pushing against Percy's hand.

"Take it out, go on," said Draco breathlessly, and Percy obliged, watching the flush rise in Draco's cheeks as Percy stroked his bare cock and felt over his balls.

Draco tipped his head forward, his mouth seizing Percy's, tongue thrusting greedily to search out Percy's own. He rocked his hips shamelessly against Percy's hand, setting up an uneven rapid rhythm.

"Just a minute," Percy muttered against Draco's mouth, and fumbled between them to unzip his own trousers, raising his hips with some effort so that he could pull aside his clothing enough to free his needy prick. Draco's expression of impatience faded back into satisfaction as Percy began to stroke them together, licking his palms first and then using both hands to wrap around their cocks.

Draco kissed him again urgently, knocking Percy's glasses askew before he wrenched them out of the way and tossed them aside – Percy hoped safely onto the table but he wasn't going to stop to look, not with Draco's cock throbbing against his hand and Draco's teeth nipping at his ear and throat, making him gasp and tremble. He licked into Draco's ear and Draco groaned, stiffening. When Percy did it again Draco came, the wetness seeping through Percy's still-buttoned shirt, but he didn't care because now Draco was stroking Percy's cock, fast and rough with a little twist in it, muttering filthy encouragement into Percy's ear until he came too in a rush of heat.

"Definitely better than a wank over the magazine," said Draco after a moment. He slid off Percy's lap and handed him his glasses, then picked up and drank the last swallow of his whisky. "I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime, would you?" He didn't quite look at Percy as he said it.

Percy put on his spectacles, which were smudged. He took them off again and pulled out his wand, casting cleaning charms on the glasses first, then on Draco and himself while he was at it. "Not at all." He consulted his mental calendar. "I'm free most evenings next week, except Tuesday."

"Wednesday at eight?"

"That should be fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"Nowhere." Draco bit his lip. "I mean, why don't you just Floo to my flat. That seems easiest."

Percy nodded and stood up as Draco did. They looked at each other for a moment, then Draco held out his hand, which Percy shook a little awkwardly. "See you on Wednesday, then," he said as Draco walked over to the fireplace.

"Wednesday," said Draco with a nod and a slight smile. He tossed the Floo powder in, calling, "Draco Malfoy's flat," and disappeared into the flames.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for alisanne, who wanted Percy/Draco, prompt: strawberries, and asked for smut.


End file.
